Caught
by Tsuki-of-the-Wolves
Summary: Proton is no fool. But he is sadistic... And rather insane.


**I love this pairing. So cute in some cases, and so dangerous in others. :D But they really do go great together…somehow. o.o**

**I don't own Pokémon, or this would've probably happened. ._.**

* * *

Kotone walked around Goldenrod in her brand new Team Rocket uniform, her typhlosion following dutifully behind her and the two of them trying their best to ignore all of the looks of disgust from those who couldn't recognize her. Adjusting her black hat and giving her grayish white stockings a final tug into place, she confidently proceeded to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

"Hey! You there, you grunt!" Her body froze and she slowly turned around, he eyes shadowed by her large fluffy hat. Indeed the man was talking to her because she heard him continue when she had finished turning around. "C'mere." He beckoned, and the voice seemed vaguely familiar. With a gulp, she began walking in his direction, but he turned around and began to walk. "Follow me." He stated his command and her nerves began to get to her. Typhlosion nudged her encouragingly and she followed the green haired man.

Finally, they reached their destination: an alleyway, which appeared to be behind the department store, and he turned around. It was the executive she had battled at Slowpoke Well! She'd recognize that icy green stare anywhere. He looked down at her with a wily smile that stretched out in a mock-friendly manner. His eyes glinted mischievously. She held her breath when he looked her right in the eyes. Proton's gaze was steady and inspired fear in all who were under it.

"Don't I know you?" He slurred out, leaning down to reach her eye level. They were inches apart and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Kotone vigorously shook her head, and her typhlosion let out a nervous growl. His smile seemed to grow and she shuffled back a few clumsy steps. "Huh. Well isn't that the darndest thing? I usually know all of the grunts…_ Especially_ the ones working with me." His impish voice caused her to shiver and she now stared up at him with wide and watery eyes. She'd been caught—she knew it—before she'd even gotten to infiltrate and execute her plan. He could smell her fear. Proton's smile softened a bit, but was no less menacing as he inched forward again, backing the girl up to a wall as her typhlosion began to grow angry.

"Recall your Pokémon…'grunt'. I won't harm you. Promise." The Rocket closed his eyes good-naturedly, but it was hard to tell if he was being honest. Rockets weren't often honest. But out of genuine fear (and a deep trust that she had engrained in her of every human in the world, it seemed), she recalled her typhlosion who gave her and the executive wary eyes as he disappeared in a flash of light. Proton chuckled once, and Kotone flinched as he reached out his hand, removing her hat from atop her head. "Hello, Kotone. It's a pleasure, as always." His captive was quiet, so he continued. "Please tell me you remember me. I would feel so _angry_ if you couldn't remember me—" he leaned in uncomfortably close "because for some reason, I've been having oh so much trouble forgetting you." His mouth and smile were right next to her ear and she was trapped by his arm against the wall on her other side.

"Proton…" She finally managed to get out, giving him a glare, and he laughed.

"Oh good, so you _do_ remember me! What a relief!" He lifted his face and put his other arm on the wall. There was nowhere to run. He looked her over once and she felt heat and anger climb to her face. "And don't you look like a doll today. What's the occasion?" He was teasing her. He knew. "Planning to, I dunno, mess up our perfect plans? Who am I kidding; _my_ precious Kotone would never do such a thing!" Again, that laughter, and her blush deepened at the emphasis of 'my'.

"Let me go, Proton!" She growled, but her voice was too sweet sounding, too naturally soft to be intimidating.

He feigned mock-hurt in his eyes with a small gasp. "Oh! Here I thought you liked spending time with me, seeing as that wherever I go…you always end up." He smiled and she glared. "You know, Kotone,_ I_ like spending time with you. And lately, I've been thinking a lot about you, too." Protons smile disappeared and was replaced by a very staid expression. She wasn't sure which was scarier. "Could you tell me why that might be?"

"I-… How am I supposed to know?! Now let me go!" She barked at him and he only stared back. Green eyes piercing into soft brown ones.

"I'll let you go soon, so stop whining!" He snapped back, fury momentarily in his eyes. The rumors were true. Proton was one of the scariest in Team Rocket. _And quick to anger, too._ Kotone thought. His expression softened and his smile returned. "In fact, I like spending time with you so much so that I'm going to let you go. I'm going to let you off scot-free and spend _more_ time with you after you get inside the radio tower. And then after that, after Giovanni returns and Team Rocket reigns supreme, heck, I might just make you spend _all_ of your time with me." He smiled, obviously pleased with himself and she couldn't help but whimper.

"So get outta here, doll-face." He looked at her very sedately, and despite his words made no move to remove his arms from either side of her. Kotone suddenly felt very shy under his relentless stare, and wouldn't meet his eyes, which must've peeved him, because he very harshly took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her to meet his gaze. But this time there was no anger in his eyes, no sadistic glint, either. Something she'd never seen was laced in his somewhat aquamarine irises. It partially resembled confusion or frustration, and partly something else. Something similar to want, or need, or longing. But Kotone didn't have time to decipher it as he pushed his lips very aggressively against hers. It began intense, him nibbling on her lower lip, but soon it was very gentle, and as he pulled away she was too shocked to move. He sneered now, and stood up straight, no longer looking at her, but inwardly wishing he could just kiss her again and again. _No,_ he thought, _thoughts like that aren't good for my sanity. Besides, I'm already late._ Proton began to walk out of the alley, presumably to the radio tower.

"And Kotone?" He looked back at her still shock-frozen form, his face very grim with just a hint of that unknown emotion in his eyes again. "Don't keep me waiting."

Her knees became shaky; her stomach seemed to do a flip-flop and tickled strangely. Did Proton give her butterflies? Kotone quickly shook her head as if to shake away the thought. The girl released her typhlosion from its capsule and as the Pokémon watched her put her hat back on and adjust her stockings for the umpteenth time, his master was suddenly beaming with determination.

"C'mon, Cynders. We've got to get to the tower!" She called to him, and the volcano Pokémon stared at her in wonder. What had happened to make his master suddenly so resolute about getting there in a hurry? Her face began to look a bit flushed and embarrassed. "To defeat Team Rocket of course!" Inwardly, Kotone insulted herself as her feet took on a mind of their own and began racing out of the alleyway. She couldn't help but a feel a tad more excited and far less afraid to infiltrate the crime organization than before. And as butterflies danced in her stomach, the thought that perhaps _he_ could've been the reason began to haunt her mind. Whether that pleased or startled Kotone, she couldn't tell.

* * *

**Opinions appreciated! :D**


End file.
